Returning Home
by Admetus
Summary: After another hard day, Vitani and Nuka decide they've had enough. Written for my twin sister Tumblebrutus :) about her favourite characters! xx


It was a bright sunny morning and nothing moved apart from two lions sat under a tree together. They were talking and laughing and the younger one seemed to be telling the older one something.

At a safe distance behind them something suddenly stirred in the long grass and another lion raised his head out of the grass. "I'm bored!", he complained loudly. Suddenly he was yanked out of sight again.

"What are you doing?!", hissed an angry voice,"Do you want them to see us?!"

Nuka pulled his tail out of his sister's grasp. "They're not even looking at us. Who cares anyway? Why can't we just kill them now?"

"Mother told us to watch them! Do you want to go back and tell her they heard you talking and escaped?", Vitani snapped. The two lions glared at each other for a minute then Nuka turned away muttering to himself. Vitani turned back to watch Simba and Kiara. She hated watching them. They looked so happy and made her feel jealous. Why couldn't her mother be nicer sometimes?

"This is such as waste of time!", Nuka complained interrupting Vitani's thoughts,"We could be hunting if we're in their stupid Prideland anyway." It was so unfair he had to sit out in the sun all day with nothing to do while Kovu, he pulled a face at the thought of the name, got to sit at home relaxing and being told how great he was. Sometimes he wished they didn't have to spy on Simba. "Just leave him alone to rule his stupid kingdom," Nuka thought angrily,"The only good thing about it is that they have food and water."

Vitani was creeping away from Simba and Kiara. "Are you coming?",she hissed at Nuka,"You wanted to hunt, didn't you?" Her brother hurried after her.

It didn't take them long to find a herd of antelope and catch one. "You can carry it," Nuka told Vitani and set off home leaving her to grab the food and follow him.

"Idiot!", Vitani muttered to herself and glared at Nuka.

When they arrived home their mother was standing outside talking to another lioness. "What do you think you're doing?!", she shrieked when she saw them,"I told you to watch Simba and you come back early with an antelope!" She advanced menacingly on them. "I don't know why I bother asking you to do anything! You can't do the most simple things!", she snarled.

Vitani turned away from her and Nuka growled under his breath at her so she couldn't hear him.

"How dare you turn away from me?!",Zira screamed with rage. Her daughter ignored her and began to eat her food which made Zira more furious by the second until she leapt forwards her eyes bulging with anger and snapped her teeth shut on Vitani's leg. For a split second everything was quiet the Vitani snarled with fury and swiped at her mother with her claws.

"Get off me!", she hissed in a dangerously low voice. The two lionesses circled each other growling and snapping at each other.

"Calm down!", Nuka tried to say but Zira hit him. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!", she shouted at him.

Now it was Nuka's turn to turn angrily on his mother. "You never want my opinion, do you?! All you ever want to hear about is you precious little Kovu! I've had it with you all! I'm twice the lion Kovu is!"

Before Zira could open her mouth to respond Vitani had stepped infront of Nuka. "Let's go,Nuka. We don't need her!"

Nuka spat in his mother's direction and turned to stalk away with his sister but Zira wasn't letting go that easily. She snarled and launched herself at Nuka sinking her teeth into his side. Nuka howled and shook her off. Zira hit the ground and struggled to get up again. Before she was back on her paws Nuka had jumped on her snarling with rage. The two lions struggled with each other and crashed through the entrance to their den howling and clawing at each other. The other lions leapt to their feet unsure what to do. Some of them made as if to go over and stop the fight.

"Leave them!", Vitani ordered fiercely. She could see Nuka was winning. It was finally her chance to be free, to be rid of her mother. She could stay somewhere with no food or water if she wanted to and be consumed with hate but Vitani didn't plan to.

Nuka threw Zira across the den and she hit the wall and didn't stand up she just lay there panting.

"I've won!", Nuka jeered,"I told you I was better than you thought! I said I was better than Kovu! You should..."

"Enough, Nuka!", his sister interrupted,"leave her here. She deserves it!" Vitani turned to the others:"We are leaving. You can stay here with _her_ if you want or you can come with us and ask Simba to join his pride and start a new, better life."

The lionesses muttered to each other, then one after the other they walked over to join Nuka and Vitani. "Kovu? Are you coming?", Vitani demanded.

Kovu nodded and moved to join the others. "Sorry", he muttered as he passed Zira. She growled but didn't bother to get up as the other lions all turned and left the den, leaving her by herself gnashing her teeth with rage that she had been beaten by Nuka of all people, the one she had always called useless.

"Did you see that? Wasn't I great! I told her so. Who wants to stay here with her anyway? We don't need her. She isn't even as good as she said she was at fighting! I won! Did you see?"

"Nuka, shut up!", snapped Vitani,"Great you won. We all saw! You don't need to keep telling us!"

Nuka carried on muttering to himself as they entered the Prideland. It didn't take long for Simba to arrive with his lionesses to chase them away.

"We want to join your pride!", Vitani called as soon as they were in earshot.

Simba stopped glaring suspiciously at them. "Why?" he demanded. He wanted to believe them but it could always be a trick.

"Why not? Why would we want to live in that lousy places with no food and thousands of termites?", Nuka answered before Vitani could speak. "I hate termites. If I ever see another termite again..." Nuka crushed a bug and laughed to himself under his breath.

Turning to Vitani Simba wanted to know what had happened and when he had heard the whole story he turned to Nala. "Nala?" She smiled,"I believe them."

"You are all welcome to join our pride," Simba declared and all the lions walked home together.


End file.
